Doom Song , Keef , BigFoot , SpikedPunch and ....
by ZimLover05
Summary: Another Net Fluff Fic ! Dib gets a pencil stuck up his nose , Zim reveals something about Keef to me , Dib finds out about bigfoot and the belt sander , and " NURSE CASSIDY ! " Daybews .


Disclamer   
  
No i dont own InvaderZim ..yadda, yadda , yadda .... Jhonnen ...  
  
..Fay , Fei Fei , and Cassidy belong to my friend Aqua ... =^-^=  
  
Gir is nuts , Zim is cute , and dib is ...   
  
.....Hey !!! Dont look at me! Just read the Damn story !!   
  
- ZimLover_05 ( and i do ! )   
****************************************************************************  
  
" Doom song , Keef , BigFoot , Spiked punch , and many other wierd things ! "  
  
written by ZimLover_05 , with help from Aqua , Cass , Fay , Fei Fei ,   
Dib , Zimmy and Gir !!   
  
Gir : LEPERCHANS !!!  
  
Me : .... oh Gawd .  
****************************************************************************  
  
* The sun rises on Cyberspace ..... *   
  
JadeEyedWolf: hi !  
  
SPluto112: Hey!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: whats up ?  
  
SPluto112: Guess what I downloaded last night?  
  
JadeEyedWolf: what ??  
  
SPluto112: A little clip of the doom song!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: who hoo !   
  
JadeEyedWolf: where ever did you find it ?  
  
SPluto112: But it's not the full one :-(  
  
JadeEyedWolf: a little's enough for me , its funny !  
SPluto112: I am SOOOOOO sad!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: why ?  
*pouts*   
  
JadeEyedWolf: if dib is the reason ill kick his --  
SPluto112: it's not the full version! I wanna hear GIR sing!!  
  
Dib: Ah!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: me : good boy .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well , they had one at nick dot .com ,  
but it was only a few seconds ..  
  
Dib: I'm a good boy!!  
  
Fay: Yeah yeah...  
  
SPluto112: wahhhhh  
JadeEyedWolf: its okay ...  
JadeEyedWolf: ((hug ))  
SPluto112: :-)  
  
Fay: (rolls her eyes) Dib is so immature! I mean,   
seeing big foot in his garage?! C'mon!!  
  
Dib: Hey! I really saw him!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: are you sure it wasn't your dad in his bathrobe ..?  
JadeEyedWolf: he was pretty close to getting rid of that atrocouis thing .  
  
Professor Membrane: Oh! I must've been sleep walking again!!  
  
Dib: Dad...you sleep walk?  
  
Cassidy: Interesting....  
  
Fay: See? The girl's right!! You're as stupid as a cow!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: giggles *   
JadeEyedWolf: not he's not , just creative .  
  
Dib: Ha! I'm creative!  
  
Zim: Creative my Irken butt..  
  
Dib: Watch it!  
  
SPluto112: Shame on you, Zim! You're a bad boy!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: he's okay , but really , anoying sometimes .  
  
Dib: (GASPS!)  
  
Fay: Ha-ha!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: whispers to zim * i was just trying to be nice ..  
Zim: Ohhhhh......  
  
SPluto112: My friend doesn't understand why I think some CERTAIN characters are cute! (glares at Zim and Dib in the corner of the room) But as a matter of fact, I have a lot of friends who don't understand...  
JadeEyedWolf: ..why ?  
JadeEyedWolf: who could not understand them , no matter how manical ?  
  
SPluto112: (shrugs) Guess they have a certain taste in men...  
  
Fay: I agree with her...  
  
Fei Fei (who inspired Fay): Good girl!  
(Fei Fei and Fay give each other high fives)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: smiles *   
JadeEyedWolf: so how long did it take zim to get out of the punch stupor ?  
  
Fei Fei: Aqua! How did I even get here?  
  
Me: Crossover powers :-)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: laughs*   
  
SPluto112: Me: Oh, an hour or so...  
  
Zim: (hides the punch behind him)  
JadeEyedWolf: *slaps forehead * not again !  
  
Zim: I didn't drink ANY of it!  
  
Dib: Good! (grabs the punch) I don't want to face with this again!!  
  
Fei Fei: Hee hee...what did he do?  
  
SPluto112: He got drunk..  
  
Fei Fei: *Huge eyes* by drinking punch?  
  
SPluto112 It's a long story..  
JadeEyedWolf: yeah fei , get out while you can ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: im here to keep him from destroying himself again .  
  
Fei Fei: Yeah, you're right...leave me outta this (goes into another room, getting away from the insanity)  
Cassidy: Me, too!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: hey , waitaminiute , didnt Gir throw it out the window yesterday ?  
SPluto112: Oh yeah....how did Zim get the punch?  
  
Fei Fei: (from the other room) Maybe he has special powers to get it back..wish I had some...  
  
Zim: O...kay...  
JadeEyedWolf: ..along with his dignaty ....oh who am i kidding ??  
REAL Fei Fei from her house: Hey! I did NOT write this!!! AQUA!!!  
  
SPluto112: Oh no...  
JadeEyedWolf: is Gaz here for backup ?   
JadeEyedWolf: *laughs*  
SPluto112: OH ya!  
  
Dib: *Shudders at the thought of his sister and Zim, TOGETHER*  
JadeEyedWolf: oh get over it . at least he's a better person for it .   
and she can always keep him in line anyhow ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: *grins * if she can kick your ass ,  
i bet she can kick his .. * no offence..*  
  
Zim: I'm taking...  
  
SPluto112 : ZIM AND GAZ FOREVER!!  
  
Fay: (Gacks at the thought)  
  
SPluto112: Shut up...  
JadeEyedWolf: okay forget it . i wasnt the one who 1st brought it up anyhow .   
JadeEyedWolf: *rolls eyes *  
Zim: Anyway, I'm hungry!  
  
Cassidy: But GIR ate all the food...  
  
Dib: Wahhh.....  
  
Fay: Cookies are still here! (GIR eats them) But they have pepper on it!  
  
GIR: (spits the cookies out and runs around like a nut)  
JadeEyedWolf: gets gir some slushie *   
JadeEyedWolf: here   
JadeEyedWolf: dont worry , its sugarless .  
SPluto112: (DING DONG!)  
  
GIR: Leperchauns! (changes into his suit)  
  
JadeEyedWolf : okay , its not the sugar , he's just stupid .  
  
Zim : Not...the...leperchauns!!  
  
Fei Fei: (from her house) AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (runs away!!!)  
  
JadeEyedWolf: oh for the love of gawd ...  
JadeEyedWolf: * head in hands *   
  
Zim: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!  
  
SPluto112: What?  
  
Zim: Ha-ha-ha..I got ants in my pants!!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: Okay ! whos hiding the punch ,  
coolers or whatever drug laced food around !   
  
Fay: (whistling)  
  
Fei Fei: And I inspired her?  
  
SPluto112: (nods head sadly and slowly)  
  
Fei Fei: (punches Aqua on the head)  
JadeEyedWolf: oh thanks !   
Dib: (with a pencil in his nose) Uh oh...I think it's really stuck..AHHHHH!!!  
  
SPluto112: Oh, I thought you were faking it to get out of this mess..  
JadeEyedWolf: *bites lip *   
JadeEyedWolf: okay , i siriously take back what i said )  
  
Fei Fei: Eeks...a pencil stuck up his nose...GET THE NURSE!!!!  
  
Nurse Cassidy: HERE I AM!!!  
  
Dib: Cass?! Where'd you get that nurse's outfit?!  
  
Cassidy: I borrowed it from Zim's disguise maker!  
  
Zim: You were in my LAB?!?!  
JadeEyedWolf: them's the brakes ....)  
  
Cassidy: (tries to take the pencil out) Can't--take---it----out!!!!!  
  
SPluto112: Poor Dib..Poor Cassidy...she has to get it out!  
  
Fei Fei: They're so young, so stupid, DAMN YOU , RAP MUSIC!!!  
JadeEyedWolf: snickers*   
  
Fei Fei: (sees the story Dangerous Chatroom and she can barely move. She smacks Aqua and doesn't stop) DARN YOU!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: to zim * how do you manage to keep your patience around here ?  
  
Zim: *takes out the ear plugs* What? What did you just say?  
  
Fei Fei: Hey! Give me a pair! Please, I'll be your best friend for ONE second!!  
  
Zim: No way! After Keef, I don't WANT friends!  
  
Fei Fei: you sound so sad...BUT I DON'T CARE!!!!!!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: keef was a control freak   
JadeEyedWolf: what dis you expect ?  
  
Fei Fei: A control freak?......I feel a bit sorry for Zim...NOT!  
  
JadeEyedWolf: any boy who wears rainbow clothing had got to have a problem ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf: now , i said , how do you ever keep your patience around here ?  
  
Fei fei: No, really, you think?  
  
Zim: Oh God...why did I chose him?  
JadeEyedWolf: *looks at him * its not your'e fault , you didnt know .   
  
SPluto112: I gotta get off. Wah....  
  
JadeEyedWolf: well lets continue this .. what time ?  
  
SPluto112: I dunno. I guess I'll meet you when I get a chance to next time....;_;  
SPluto112 signed off at 1:14:27 PM.   
  
JadeEyedWolf: sees Cass stuggling to pull the pencil from Dib's nose   
and gives up , slumping into sofa with Zim *   
  
Zim and JadeEyedWolf : ....Damn . 


End file.
